Who Framed Oh the Boov Part 6
Transcript *(Car Drives to Acme Corporation, two cops) *(Gru Walks In Clip): (Laughing) *(Hiro Says Now What Clip): Now what? *(Gru Toontown Clip): It's just I haven't been this close to Toontown for a while. *Professor Pester (Viva Pinata): Yeeow! Ow! My biscuits are burnin'! Fire in the hatch! Eee! Great horny toads, that smarts! Ah. *(Hiro Get Over With Clip): Come on, Eddie. Let's get this over with. *(Hiro Walks Clip): I didn't see anything. Maybe you heard a noise or something. *(Hiro Sorry Clip): He's with me. *(Gru Walking Clip): Nothin'. Are you sure? Come on, kid. Are you sure you didn't see anything? What about you, fella? I didn't see anything. I came in to work. Come on *(Man Holding Camera, Safe and Body Chalk in the Floor): Lieutenant. Just like a Toon to drop a safe *(Hiro Guys Head Clip): On a guy's head. *(Hiro Get Over With Clip): Sorry, Eddie. *(Gru Hears Out Right Clip): You better wait here, all right? *(Hiro Walks Clip): You got a positive I.D.? *(Gru Walking Clip) *(Disgust Office Clip): Must be. *Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles (2004)): Hey, Chisold, get a load of this. *(Image of incredible holding a hole.png): You've seen one of these? *(Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles (2004) Clip) *(Little Creek Laugh Clip): (Laughing) Yeah. *(Kris Guys Clip): Hey, guys. *(Image of kris holding a hammer.png) *(Image of kris fires hammer.png) *(Gru Shocked at Hammer Clip) *(Image of kris holding a hammer.png) *(Image of kris fires hammer.png) *(Punches the Singing Sword boxes) *(Image of kris fires hammer.png) *(Image of kris holding a hammer.png): Didn't you used to be Eddie Valiant? (Chuckles) *(Gru Seeing Laughing Clip): Or did you change your name to Jack Daniels? *(Kris Laugh Clip): (Laughing) *(Gru What That Clip): What's that? *Rubato (Marvelous Musical Mansion): Paint from the rabbit's glove. *(Disgust Mister Clip): Mr. Valiant? *(Gru Gets Slap Clip): Oof! *(Disgust Proud Clip): I hope you're proud of yourself and those pictures you took. *(Gru Hears Walking Clip) *(Police men walking with holding a stretcher of man, drops a box of Acme squeaking shoes and shoes out of box): For crying out loud, Mike! *(Gru No Clip): Hey, we need a little help over here! *(Man seeing squeaking shoes): Hey, somebody grab those loafers! *(Gru Saw Evil Clip): Hey, Mike, come here! *(Shoe kicks man nuts, drops a stretcher and drop a hand buzzer, men grabs shoes) *(Gru Shoes Speaking Clip): I got these. Come on. Come on. Those shoes over there. *(Men covers a box on shoes and grab shoes) *(Gru Grabs Clip): (Buzzing) *(Gru Ow Clip): Ow! *(Gru Looking Man Clip) *(Snatcher Crime Clip): Is this man removing evidence from the scene of a crime? *(Hiro Judge Clip): No, Judge Doom. Valiant here was just pickin' it up for you. Weren't you, Eddie? *(Snatcher Hand Over Clip): Hand it over. *(Gru Sure Clip): Sure. *(Snatcher Buzz Clip): (Buzzing) *(Gru Sale Clip): His number-one seller. *(Snatcher Work Clip): I see working for a Toon has rubbed off on you. *(Gru Maroon Clip): I wasn't working for a Toon. I was working for R. K. Maroon. *(Snatcher Wife Clip): Yes, we talked to Mr. Maroon. He told us the rabbit became quite agitated when you showed him the pictures. The rabbit said, one way or another, he and his wife were going to be happy. *(Snatcher True Clip): Is that true? *(Gru Pal Clip): Hey, pal, do I look like a stenographer? *(Hiro Shut Yelp Clip): Shut your yap, Eddie. The man's in charge. *(Snatcher Smell Clip): That's all right, Lieutenant. From the smell of him, I'd say it was the booze talking. No matter. The rabbit won't get far. My men will find him. *(Open doors a car appears, men runs off, car stops and crashes the boxes): Look out! *(Gru Weasels Clip): Weasels? *(Snatcher Yes Work Clip): Yes. I find they have a special gift for the work. *(Squint Appears Clip): All right, ya mugs. Fall out. *(Snatcher Find Clip): Did you find the rabbit? *(Squint Worry Clip): Don't worry, Judge. We've got "deformants" all over the city. We'll find him. *(Snatcher Idea Clip): You wouldn't have any idea where the rabbit might be, Mr. Valiant? *(Gru Kokomo Clip): Have you tried Walla Walla? Cucamonga? I hear Kokomo's very nice this time of the year. *(Snatcher Murder Clip): I'm surprised you're not more cooperative, Mr. Valiant. A human has been murdered by a Toon. Don't you appreciate the magnitude of that? (Squeaking) *(Scene for "When a Character Tells Off Archibald Snatcher"): (Squeak) *(Squeaking shoe in legs): (Squeaking) *(Snatcher Law Clip): Since I've had Toontown under my jurisdiction, my goal has been to reign in the insanity. And the only way to do that is to make Toons respect the law. *(Squeaking shoe runs off and grab it by glove) *(Image of snatcher holding shoe.png): (Squeaking) *(Gru Judge Clip): How did that gargoyle get to be a judge? *(Hiro Years Clip): He spread a bunch of simoleons around Toontown a couple years back, bought the election. *(Gru This Thing Clip): Yeah? What's that? *(Snatcher Open Clip) *(Open the dip and boils): Remember how we always thought there wasn't a way to kill a Toon? Yeah. Well, Doom found a way. Turpentine, acetone *(Hiro Calls Dip Clip): Benzene. He calls it "the dip." *(Image of snatcher put shoe in dip.png): I'll catch the rabbit, Mr. Valiant. Then I'll try him, convict him and execute him. *(Glove hand put Squeaking shoe in the dip and melting) *(Snatcher Drops Finish Clip): (Squeaks) *(Gru Weasels Clip): Gee. *(Snatcher Evily Clip): (Laughing) *(Gru No Clip): Heh heh *(Glove hand out of dip and cover with paints): Heh. That's one dead *(Negaduck Boss Clip): Shoe, eh, boss? *(Snatcher Kid Glove Clip): They're not kid gloves, Mr. Valiant. But this is how we handle things down in Toontown. I'd think you, of all people, would appreciate that. *(Gru Upset Clip) Clips/Years/Companies: *Who Framed Roger Rabbit (@1988 Disney/Touchstone) *Despicable Me 2 (@2017 Illumination/Universal) *Big Hero 6 (@2014 Disney) *Viva Pinata (@2006-2009 4Kids) *Despicable Me (@2010 Illumination/Universal) *Inside Out (@2015 Disney/Pixar) *The Incredibles (@2004 Disney/Pixar) *Santa Claus is Comin' to Town (@1970 Rankin/Bass) *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (@2002 Dreamworks) *Despicable Me 3 (@2013 Illumination/Universal) *Marvelous Musical Mansion (©1992 Wee Sing) *The Boxtrolls (@2014 Focus Features) *Ice Age: Continental Drift (@2012 Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox) *Darkwing Duck (@1991-1992 Disney) Gallery incredible holding a hole.png kris holding a hammer.png kris fires hammer.png snatcher holding shoe.png snatcher put shoe in dip.png Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Parts